Shooting Stars
by Sailor Solar Ninja
Summary: The battle of chaos is over A new threat encompases the world.
1. Make A Wish

_**Make A Wish**_   
_**(Shooting Stars)**_   
**part 1**   
by: Topaze O'Conner

As the Sailor Star Lights and their princess streak across the sky the Inner Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask watch from the roof of a building. The Outer Senshi are in Haruka's car and they look up to see the streaks of light fly across the night sky. Both groups of Senshi talk of Dreams for the now Safe Future. In another part of the cosmos a Dark entity enters a space ship. In a raspy voice... "Find the bright soul that holds the Phoenix Soul Crystal." A figure, cast in shadow, replies... "It shall be done."

One weak after the Sailor Star Lights had left the planet Earth to rebuild their home, Serena is studying hard in her room. A knock on the door stops her, as she looks up her mother enters... "Oh Serena, I am glad to see you are studying. "She looks closer and realizes it is a drawing... Not the best but not too bad a drawing... "S – E – R – E – N – A!!! That's not studying, small anime sweat drops what do you think your doing?" Serena looks to her mother all innocent like and replies,"I needed a break from English. So I am working on my manga for my manga club." Sammie had been listening in on the conversation and said. "At least she isn't Sleeping or pigging out like usual" Serena threw a book at his retreating form. "OOooooohh Sammie you spore you just wait." Serena's mom hung her head, large anime sweat drop showing and held up her hand to stop Serena from following her brother. "Serena I came to tell you that I just received a phone call from a Miss Setsuna Mieu." Serena's face lit up. "Setsuna?" Serena's mother continued... "Yes she said that she is one of your teachers. Miss Mieu said you signed up for an Exchange class. She told me all about this class Serena. I must say I am impressed. She is waiting on the phone to talk to you." Serena didn't waste any time she raced past her mother and down to the phone. "Setsuna Sama... I didn't think I would hear from you again." Setsuna held the phone away from her head and both Michiru, and Haruka chuckled. Hotaru Held her ears... "She almost breaks your ear drums doesn't she?" Serena calmed down "I heard that." Hotaru turned red and Haruka laughed. Setsuna put the phone back to her head. "Serena, You and the others must come. We are going to a resort." Serena said, "Wow, wait, but why do you need us to come?" Setsuna replies. "Michiru has said she has felt that the tides have begun to stir again." Serena, "well maybe it's just that the planets are realigning after the last battle..?" She hoped she sounded smart. Setsuna, "Serena it's not that... I too feel that something dark approaches. The time pool Your Majesty has begun to cloud. Our bright future is no longer certain. Your Majesty the future you know is in danger." Serena began to worry, as pictures of a happy Rini began to fade in her mind. "This isn't good... We should talk about it but why at a resort and not at Reid's temple?" Setsuna replied, "The resort is where Michiru and I feel the strongest pull." Serena thinking to herself more fighting... will it ever end? I don't really want to fight anymore. I am so tired of fighting. "right when do we leave?" Setsuna replied, "Darien will pick you up and take you to the train where you will meet the others at 7:00am." "Right, I'll be there." Serena hung up the phone and went to tell Luna.

The next day came and Darien was at the door and ringing the bell at 6:15am. Serena was up and ready for him she threw opens the door and rushed into his arms. "Darien!!" Darien had gotten used to Serena's enthusiasm; he caught her and gave her a quick hug, then spotted Serena's mother in the doorway. He tried to pry her fingers loose as he gave Ms Tuskino a slight bow of respect. "Ms Tuskino San it is lovely to see you again on this bright and beautiful morning." Serena's mom replied with a soft chuckle. "Oh Darien... how nice to see you too. You have come to take our Serena to the Train I see, How nice of you." "It is a pleasure ma'am." Darien replied. "Well thank you Darien. Won't you come in? Have you had breakfast?" Darien replies with a nod and walks into the house with Serena and her mother. Sammie comes to the top of the hall and says... "Oh it's just Serena's Boy Friend." Serena's dad pops his head out of the kitchen... "Boyfriend... Serena has a boyfriend? What happened to that Darien fellow...? Oh... blushes a bit Darien it is you... Good Morning. Thank you for volunteering to take Serena to the train for us." Darien and Mr. Tuskino talked for a bit... Serena looked to her mom... "When did that happen?"Serena's mom replied. "Oh Darien came over the other day while you were with your friends and your father met him at the door. He and your father got along pretty well after the first initial...umm overbearing father bit." Serena was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ikiku replies "It didn't seam important." Serena's mother thinks back and pictures Serena's father answering the door and when Darien asked for Serena her father had begun to ask him 100 questions. She had heard the voices and came to see what was happening... She invited Darien in and served both Darien and Serena's Father her famous Lemon pie. She smiles as she remembers how they both hit it off when Darien complimented him on his wife's cooking skill. She stopped thinking back only to see Serena skulking. "Serena it's done and over with you should be happy they are getting along." Serena blinked. "I am... I just wish I would have been here to see it..." Serena's mother smiled and understood. Serena looked at her watch and began to panic... "Oh no we got to go dad... pulls on Darien's arm if we are late Rei won't ever let me hear the end of it." She pulled Darien to the luggage and he helped her carry it to the car... he put her two large suit cases and her duffel in the back. She picked up her back and smiled at her mom... "Thanks mom." Both Serena's parent's wave as Serena gets into the car and Darien takes off. "Take care" "call me dear..." Luna pops her head out of the back pack. Luna began to berate Serena for jostling her about in the back pack. "You're lucky I agreed to sneak you into the resort." Serena retorted which shut up Luna who thought hum she actually had a good come back this time... maybe she is getting a bit smarter. That fight with Galaxia must have woken her from her dream world. That thought was dashed when Serena began to talk about all the fun things to do at the resort.

They were waiting at the train station. "At least I am not the last one here." Serena said. "And that's a miracle. Maybe fighting Galaxia knocked some sense into that meatball head of yours." Rei replied. Serena, "Take that back Rei." "I will not. It's true." Rei retorted. "You're such a bully Rei" Serena said. "Well you're such an Air head Serena." Rei retorted. A tongue war proceeds Ami, Lita, Darien, Luna (head sticking out of Serena's back pack) all get little anime sweat drops. Just when the others think the tongue war will never stop Mina comes tearing around the corner with Artimus in her back pack and two suit cases. "Hi, Whew were not late see Artimus I told you." Mina said. "Where were you? Hum? Mina?" Serena pounced on the fact that they were waiting on her. Artimus replied. "She slept through her alarm." "ARTIMUS!!" Just then the train pulls up and the conversation stops. They get on the train and take the short ride to the near by village where they get off and rent a van. They put their luggage into the van and then drive the twenty minuets to the resort. Darien parked the van while the girls waited in the lobby of the resort.

"WOW" Lita and Serena Exclaim as they look around at their surroundings in awe. "This is some place Huh Ami?" Rei asked. Mina had spotted a hunky guy and was drooling. "Wow I hope there are more where he came from." Mina said. The others look at what Mina was looking at and all begin to drool except Serena. "Better watch out you will catch fly's if you leave your mouths open like that much longer." Haruka's voice echoed to them. As the girls turn Serena shouts. "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru." Everyone in the lobby stops to look at the group and Darien enters at that moment. The others in the group anime sweat drop. Setsuna suggests "Lets get checked in and then we can talk." "Great Idea" The younger girls agreed in unison. They checked in. They had a large Sweet with Five Rooms. Darien got his own room While Setsuna, Hotaru Shared a room while Serena, Mina, Shared another Haruka, and Michiru also received a room together while Rei, Ami, Lita Share the last room. They all changed quickly and met in the lobby. Setsuna and the outer senshi suggested they go outside to the rock garden. The resort had been renowned for the fact that it had been built into the natural surrounding's without disturbing much of the natural vegetation. They made their way into the rock garden to a few benches next to a large pool. "So Michiru, Setsuna said, you have felt that something is going to happen?" Michiru nods to Lita's question. "Do you have any idea what it may be?" Amy asks. "Or when." Serena piped in. then mumbled under her breath 'I hope it's not before supper.' The other heard her Rei chiming in with "That's all you ever think about Serena... You're Stomach." Serena began to cry. "Rei that's not nice." Mina defended Serena. "Besides you know that's not all she ever thinks about" Lita looked to Darien as she defended Serena. Darien koffs. Haruka chuckles and Michiru elbows her. Haruka replies "I can't help it they are so cute." Michiru ignored this and continued with the serious matter. "I have no idea or time that it will happen. I just know that the tides are churning. They had settled and a great calm had descended after that last battle with Chaos. I truly thought it would be the end. But two days ago the tides began to move. They grow with intensity daily." Setsuna adds to Michiru's report. "The time pool is clouded as well... Rei you should have felt something." "I haven't been able to read anything in the fire lately." Rei replies. Serena looks to Rei and places a hand on her forearm, "you should have told us, I would have been there for you." Serena looks to Setsuna... "But if the time pool is clouded.. That means that... Rini???" " That's right Serena. What now seams to threaten Earth could destroy our future." Darien folds Serena's hand into his own. They sat there talking of the coming threat. Serena mumbles... "I wish the Sailor Star Lights were here." "Right their added strength would be helpful" Mina said. "They remind me of Haruka and Michiru... when we first met them..." Serena said. "How do you mean that Serena?" Asked Haruka. "Well they had their mission and you had yours. They were a strong team. And so are you. They were also very bright and beautiful souls. Just like all my close friends." Serena answers. "Aww your so sweet Serena" said Michiru. Rei replies. "Yeah she probably wants something." "Now that you mention it... It is kind of warm out... I think we should go swimming." Serena grins. "SERENA!" The inner scouts chide her... the outer's hide their amusement. "Well we don't know when this will happen so we should enjoy ourselves till then, Right?" Serena said. "Sorry Serena, But I promised your parents and guardians that you would keep up on your studies." Setsuna replies. "Wha..." Serena faces faults. The inner senshi followed by Hotaru Drag Serena off to study, with the promise that if they study they can swim later. Darien and the three older outer senshi remain in the rock garden by the pool. "Prince Darien, no future Neo King Endymion?" Setsuna Prods. "Yes?" He answers her. "Are you still shaken over our last battle with Chaos?" Setsuna asks. "Mm a little." Darien answers her. "What exactly has your concern?" Setsuna asks prodding for more details. Darien looked into the clear pool at the fish swimming there. "Galaxia and her sailor scouts were our hardest enemies yet... and Chaos ... Serena barely beat them. But only because she has a big heart and would save everyone. My concern is... Galaxia beat me... and even though you her senshi were here... I left her to fight alone... I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her. Now I am worried that this new threat will be even more powerful... Will we be enough to protect the precious life on this planet...? Will She?" Michiru replies "that is a lot to think about." "Don't let your faith waver your highness. Sailor Moon can do any thing..." Haruka replies. "Both Michiru and Haruka are correct Prince Darien. And we all have great faith in Sailor Moon." Setsuna replies. They talk at length about the many enemies the sailor scouts have had. Later they went to eat and Serena looked depressed. She got over it quickly though when Mina pointed out all the yummy food. The social director came over during their dinner and invited them to the pool party. They decided to join it after lots of wining from Serena and Mina.

They joined the already loud party. Serena was about to pig out when she was pulled off for the limbo... She won second place and Rei who had been taunting her had fallen on her butt and Serena gave Rei her second place trophy. Rei thanked Serena and for a moment they stooped arguing. Serena asked Darien to go for a walk with her later that evening. Since the battle with Galaxia she had gained a bit of balance and grace... While she walked with Darien along the shore of the near by lake hand in hand... they felt happy. They stooped to look at the stars. "To think there is a senshi for every planet." Serena said in awe... "Do you miss them Serena?" Darien asks her. Without looking at Darien she replied honestly... "Yes the Sailor Star Lights were excellent warriors and very dedicated to their mission." She then turned to look at him... and smiled... then looked back at the stars. "I wonder how they and their princess are doing?" Darien smiled down at the woman before him and knew she had a large heart full of love... and he was honored to hold a special place in her heart. "If they have your faith Serena, I am sure they will be just fine." He told her. Serena sighed. "Your right" Just then three shooting stars streak across the sky... One larger and brighter than the other two. Serena pointed "What's that?" Darien had seen them as well and smiled as he looked down to her... "Close your eyes and make a wish Serena. They are shooting stars." Serena closed her eyes to make her wish and Darien smiled and lowered his lips to hers kissing her. The sounds of the party drifted to them and they hugged under the light of the crescent Moon.

Haruka had been watching Television with Hotaru... "The discovery channel about otters" Haruka who had been lying on the couch sat straight up when she felt something strong enter the Earths atmosphere. Michiru noticed and looked at her partner. "Haruka what is it?" "Something has come." Haruka replies... Michiru asks... "Is it... Can it be?" Hotaru continues to watch the TV. "You noticed as well Haruka papa?" Both Haruka and Michiru looked shocked... then both look to the other... Haruka replies... more to michiru than hotaru. "Yes but as to what it was we will find out soon enough." She lay back down and continued to watch the TV with Hotaru. Michiru decided to find Setsuna and discuss it with her.

TBC

What was that energy that was felt by Hotaru and Haruka? What new enemy threatens Earth? Will the Sailor Scouts be enough to stop the darkness that approaches? All these you ask... Setsuna, as Super Sailor Pluto appears in front of you holding the time staff and her talisman. "Now is not the time to answer these questions. All will be revealed when the time is right. To know too much of the future can be dangerous."


	2. A Tiny New Star

_**A Tiny New Star**_  
_**(Shooting Stars)**_  
_**Part II**_  
_**by Topaze O'Conner**_

_**Last time: Serena and Darien were walking along the beach path and saw shooting stars. Haruka and Hotaru who were watching Tv sensed something. Michiru went to discuss it with Setsuna.**_

_Setsuna answered the door, "Michiru?" Michiru replied. "Setsuna Haruka and Hotaru both sensed something has just come to earth." "I know I have just returned from checking in on the time pool and the moment it entered the atmosphere the pool flared with light so blinding... So Pure... then was empty, and clouded once more." Setsuna said. "I wonder what that means?" Michiru thought out loud. "What ever it is it has finally come to earth." Setsuna answered. Both women sat up talking._

_The next day found the inner senshi and sailor Saturn doing homework. They were finished by noon and met the others for lunch. Rei made fun of Serena saying that if she porked out Serena would sink to the bottom one the lake. Serena ignored Rei and continued to eat. Serena had done 4 algebraic equations and got them all correct so she was celebrating. "Rei be nice... Getting 4 correct is something for her to celebrate." Lita defended Serena. Serena heard it and began to pout thinking they were still picking on her. Haruka patted Serena on the head and said. "Cheer up Odango Attama they weren't teasing you." Serena smiled and continued to eat when Mina pointed out the yummy chocolate cake. The then went to the lake to go water skiing. Later that afternoon Serena took a small nap before dinner. She had fallen off her skis several times and if it had not been for her life vest she would have drowned. Rei and Mina teased her about it until they too fell. Luna pounced on Serena and woke her up. "You're going to be late for Dinner Serena." Serena looked at her watch... "OHHHH LUNA why didn't you wake me." Serena rushed around for her things. "I did try Serena but I shouldn't have to." Luna replied. Serena tore out the door mumbling something about food. "Oh I do hope she remembers to bring us back something." Luna said to Artimus as she had a small anime sweat drop by her head. Artimus replies. "Me too, Cause Mina hasn't been back yet." They ate and then Serena and Mina returned to their room with food for the cats then while Mina changed Serena waited. They then headed for the dinning area. There they met up with the others again and went outside to the pool side garden theater. "Wow this place is amazing" Lita commented. "Yes you're quite right Lita. This land has been developed but not much has changed. The owner wanted to keep as much of the natural surroundings as possible." Ami replied. "Wow Ami you did research on this place?" chimed in Serena Mina and Rei together. Blushing Ami replies, "well yes." They took their seats._

_Serena said she forgot something and left to go back to their room to get it. Earlier that day she had gone to the gift shop, and there she bought Darien a Pencil and Pen set. She had bought it hoping it would remind him of her while he was away. She fully intended to tell him he should once again try to study abroad. She retrieved the set and was hastily making her way back to the others when she ran into someone. She fell back to her butt and was too worried about getting back to the others in time to look up. "Oh Excuse me. I am so sorry. Oh I'm late." She rose to her feet and took off without noticing who it was yet she felt she knew. The man she ran into turned to his companions and chuckled. "She hasn't changed a bit has she Taiki?" Yatten asked. "You're right. She is the same late for everything full of life girl." Taiki looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Kind of reminds me of someone present." He smiles down to the now sleeping toddler. "Yeah they kind of worm their way into your heart don't they?" Yatten asked. "All right all right she ran into me not you. If we don't move we will be late to our own concert." Seiya replied. "Yes but what do you suggest we do with our own little bundle of energy? I mean she is sleeping now but how long will it last? If we awaken her now how long will it take us to get her back to sleep?" Taiki asked and Yatten chuckled. "All this babbling from the one with the cold heart and the high IQ?" Yatten teased. Seiya reached out and took the small child. He gently woke her "Sweaty... come watch Papa Seiya work." The child smiled and giggled with glee._

_The announcer went on stage and Serena sat down next to Darien. Serena handed him her gift "here..." she looked a bit distracted. Darien... "Thank you Serena..." he opened the gift and smiled at the very elegant pen and pencil set with little crescent moons on the hook, then looked again at Serena "what's wrong?" Serena blushed 'umm well I ran into someone in the hall on my way back... I think...well I felt like I knew them..." Darien quirked a brow at her statement." I mean someone we know." she points to the eternal moon locket. Darien looked surprised. The announcer interrupted everyone then. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen... Rumors of their break up are just that. Without further adieu and with great Pleasure I give you the Three Lights." He steps back as the curtain rises and the Star Lights are seen on stage. The crowd gasps the Senshi look at each other... "NO WAY!" The Three lights began their songs... the first one told how they left earth after a struggle. The second told how they made a home in two days. The third one told how a star fell two weeks after they built a home. In that star was an infant protected by light. The fourth song told that in a dream warned by a figure that resembled the Moon Goddess herself they took the child to the land where the battle of Chaos came to an end, and how the new story begins from there. They sang of how the goddess warned them to beware the ones searching the Bright soul crystals. They finished and were leaving the stage as the announcer came back... "Ladies and gentle men you can all see the three lights and their little light at the pool where we have a pool side party set up. Thank you for coming."_

_Serena and the inner senshi looked at each other and were shocked. Michiru looked at Haruka and Setsuna and they knew that this tiny child had something to do with the events yet to come. They had decided to check out this new addition to the three lights. They were outside the door to the three lights dressing room when they heard a scream. Haruka burst through the door. The outer senshi were shocked to see the stunned faces of the star Lights. Seiya was holding the toddler up in the air paused to toss her again. Taiki was the first to recover. "Excuse me but may I ask why you felt it necessary to break down the door?" Haruka blushed a little and Hotaru stepped forward and walked to Seiya and the toddler. The toddler smiled and Hotaru smiles back at them. Then the toddler begins to coo. "I am sorry. We heard her scream. Michiru says that the tides are churning and Setsuna says that the Time pool has clouded and our future has become uncertain." Yatten steps toward the delicate child and soldier of destruction. "You thought we were being attacked?" "No we felt the urge to protect her." Hotaru looks at the child and sticks out her finger letting the child grab onto it. "Why we felt such a sudden urge I can not explain. One thing is for certain however..." The outer three senshi finished her sentence in unison. "She is not what endangers our world." Seiya Yatten and Taiki looked at them "right." "However she maybe the reason the new evil comes." Hotaru states. The outer senshi took a defensive stance. Seiya holds the toddler protectively "What if she is what are you planning to do about it?" "We are the outer guardians who protect this solar System."Haruka replies. "And we won't let you harm her!" Taiki said. All the senshi in the room transform except Hotaru and the toddler begins to cry. The toddler squirms in Sailor Star Fighters arms and Hotaru reaches out to her. The toddler reaches back. The senshi begin to circle each other. It gets quiet in the room and you can feel the energy rise. The only sounds were of the crying toddler._

_Suddenly a Calm Commanding Voice breaks the tension and the toddler stills at the sound of the voice. "STOP THIS NOW!" Serena stood in the open door looking very regal and Darien stood behind her. Serena steps into the room followed by Darien and she stops in front of Hotaru and the child. "Hotaru you hold her Does she pose a threat to us or our world?" All look to Hotaru. "No your highness. She does not pose a threat to our world. However she does posses a power that even we can not fathom (meaning herself and Setsuna). The light of her soul shines as brightly as the combined light from the both of yours your majesties. I also sense Fear in this child... Fear sadness and loneliness." Hotaru replied to the princess of the moon. "Very well then Pluto Neptune Uranus, What seams to be the problem?" Serena asks her tone still regal. The toddler wiggles and reaches out to the Moon Princess. "Rena" The sailor Star Lights look shocked. "Her first word and it's the name of someone she doesn't even know..." Sailor Star Fighter looked a bit sad. The outer senshi look on stunned as the toddler touches Serena and her clothing instantly melts into that of the Princess of the Moon. The princess takes the toddler in her arms and smiles at her, the toddler smiles back._

_A light flares in the room and a ghostly form appears. Luna had felt something and was standing in the doorway when the form appears. Luna whispers in awe. "Queen Nova" She gives a deep cat like bow. The figure nods to the cat. Images flash in the minds eye of the earth's senshi. Setsuna stepped forward and knelt on one knee followed by the other earth senshi. "Queen Nova." The woman's figure looks so much like Queen serenity the only difference is the style of hair instead of ponytails hers are braided. Her eyes are Green where Serenity's were blue. The Sailor Star Lights felt urged to bow as well"Serenity this is your cousin and my daughter. Her planetary soldiers and guardians sent her to the Sailor Star Lights just before the evil befell them. Using her own powers as well has caused her to revert to this child like form you see. The Star Lights were asked to bring her here." "By you Queen Nova?" Setsuna asked. The form shook its head and looked at the toddler. The toddler was pulling lightly on one of Serena's ponytails. "Even in this currant form she tries's to stop those searching for the bright soul crystals." The Queen replied. Sailor Star Maker steps forward... "This is the second time we have been told of the Bright Soul Crystals. What exactly are they?" Queen Nova looks toward the Sailor Star Lights. "They are the Bright souls of special individuals. At this time that is all I can tell you about them." Sailor Uranus intoned "what's so important about these soul crystals?" Queen Nova began to fade. "Princess Serenity?" Serenity looks to her aunt's ghostly form "yes?" Queen Nova "It will please me greatly if you and your planetary soldiers would look after her." Serenity replied "yes aunt Nova it will be a pleasure." Sailor Star Fighter steps forward " She came to us we will take care of her. You guardians of Earth can help if you like but she is our responsibility. We won't be dismissed." Queen Nova nodded to Sailor Star Fighter. "Very well Sailor Star Fighter, The fate of the cosmos rests upon her, so protect her." The ghostly form looks to her daughter in Serenity's arms and her fading fingers reach out to caress the soft little cheek. "Be well my daughter Grow strong in mind and duty." The ghostly form fades._

_Serena was still in her princess form... "Well isn't this a switch?" Darien whom had remained quiet until now asked what she met. "Well you saw how much like my mother my aunt looked? heads nod all around Well they were twins. Aunt Nova Ruled the Zodiac Galaxy and protected the rest of the cosmos. Topaze here was born a few hundred years before I was. When I visited her it was always she who took care of me. Serenity handed the cooing toddler to Sailor Star Fighter then with a flash of light reverted back to Serena. Darien and Uranus both had moved behind her to hold onto her knowing that using her princess form took much out of her. Hotaru smiled at the toddler while Sailor Pluto stood aloof keeping her own council. The toddler cooed at Hotaru and Sailor Star Fighter. Sailor Star fighter handed the child over to the girl and all the senshi in the room un transformed. Serena blinked and mentioned something about Food. All the others in the room chuckled Hotaru handed the child back to Seiya and he placed her in a child carrier on his back. They then headed to the party and the toddler waved her arms about and made gurgling noises toward Hotaru and Setsuna who followed them all. Then when they entered the pool area Seiya, Yatten, and Taiki were swarmed with Fans. Serena and Darien stood apart and watched them. Haruka and Michiru moved closer to Hotaru and Setsuna. Haruka asked "well what do you think?" Setsuna looked worried but said nothing._

_TBC_

_What are the bright soul crystals and who is after the cooing toddler? Will the senshi work with the Star lights? Will there be 12 senshi or will there be a battle between the inner and outer senshi on weather or not to trust the Sailor Star Lights? Will darkness fall on earth once more?_

Return to Top


	3. Dust in the Wind

_**Dust in the Wind **_  
_**(Shooting Stars)**_   
_**Part III**_   
_**by Topaze O'Conner**_

The Purple sun is setting on a bright pink sky and a young girl with long flowing black hair sits under a blue tree reading a book. A dark shadow crosses over the book and as the sun sets the girls scream echo's throughout the castle grounds. Many soldiers and knights and a few lords come running and all part the way as their prince passes by. Their eyes fall upon the sight of their future princess a crystal protruding from her chest and its light fading as her life's blood flows from two puncture wounds in her neck. Her wrists are wrapped in some sort of dark mist and her eyes have begun to loose the light they once held. Behind the girl the same black mist spreads out as if each tendril is seeking more. A raspy voice comes from the black mist which is holding the princess by her wrists off the ground. "You love her … then give your soul to me and I will save her." The Prince kneels then and there. "Take the light and luster from my eyes but let her keep hers, take my breath from my body but give her back hers, take my heart from this chest but let hers beat again. " Hushed words all around as the prince continues with "take my soul if it will return hers, for without her there is no light and luster no breath no heart for my soul." As his last words fall the dark tendrils enter his body and the body of the future princess and though her crystal is forced back into her body and the holes in her neck close her heart does not beat she is frozen in ice and those that enter the prince mesh around his heart and his eyes turn dark and his hair once as blond as spun gold turns pitch as black. As his eyes look out upon his people the voice demands "Take their soul crystals. Find the Phoenix Soul Crystal. When you do she will be returned to you. He unsheathes his sword and darkness covers the planet. A short time later the dark prince now enters his royal space ship and speaks. "You live by my whim. I have given you powers beyond your mortal ken. Now depart and find the bright soul that holds the Phoenix Soul Crystal!" As the ship rises off the planet he gives one last order. "Destroy the planet." As the planet is blown into cosmic asteroids and dust millions of souls cry out and in another part of the cosmos a young ruler with silver blond hair and emerald eyes staggers and feels her heart constrict at the pain of so many lost souls the breath in her chest nearly stops and she passes out from the pain of such a loss. Many rush to her aid, including a tall handsome man whom gives out commands telling them what to do while he gently picks up the young ruler and takes her into her own castle.

In a circular room deep below the castle dungeon computers line every wall. Paper is spewing fourth from all of them as lights go crazy. Three Knights and three female warriors look at each other and then nod. "Take your findings to the Princess. She will need to know. The time has come again" one of the knights spoke. A female warrior nodded and said "Agreed I will inform the princess and prince immediately." The woman raises a strange looking staff formed in the shape of a key with an hour glass and lowers it. The echo is answered with an oval mirror of light which she steps into and is gone. The young man whom had carried the ruler to her room paced in front of the door. Musing to himself he speaks aloud, "This can not bode well. I know not what happened but in the absence of so many warriors this can not bode well." Two ghostly figures stand beside him and both nod. A soft voice answers him. "My lord you are correct." The woman whom had vanished into the light in the circular room stepped out of the light that appeared before the door. The man turns and sees the woman kneeling holding her staff and his crystal blue eyes look directly at her. "What do you know Lady Starr?" The woman nods and stands. "The danger we have seen looming on the horizon has come. Prince Zander It is greater than we first estimated. We have no other options. The others have gathered in the Zodiac Chambers. Your brothers the remaining four lords of justice have returned to the council. With the recent deaths of our allies we have been unable to replace them. I do not believe she had the heart to look for replacements. And now those of use whom remain will use the rest of our abilities to send her somewhere safe. Will you witness?" The prince nods and opens the large double doors to the princes' chambers. Bowing low he states "Your Majesty, You must come. Your safety is in question." Without waiting for an answer he swept up and in a graceful move picked her up knowing she would protest if given the chance. "Your safety is paramount. All things can be rebuilt if you remain." With that he walks out of her room and caries her down the hall to the stair case. "You will put me down now." A quiet voice speaks in his ear. "I will not argue but follow." Under her breath she whispers, "Until we get there then they will not hear the end of it." He nodded and placed her feet on the ground and holding out his arm escorted her,"You will see your majesty things are not as easy as all that. This is not the first planet to dye by this way. Though how it is happening we are uncertain. Your reaction is from one of the planets in this universe. The uneasiness you have felt this week was due to the other eight planets in another universe they have destroyed on their way here. You passed out two days ago due to the pain you felt from the huge loss of life. Being intoned with the cosmos as you are you feel that more than any other." He stops her on the stairs and looks directly into her emerald eyes his crystal blue eyes unwavering and urgent. "Topaze I was going to wait to tell you this… at least for the right moment when there is peace and you have healed from your last battle but it seams as if that moment my not come. You believe your powers have ended with your combining the Silver crystal with the Golden crystal to create the Phoenix crystal." At her nod he continued. "You are mistaken. That was a stepping stone. When you have the drive and desire to protect you will overcome that stepping stone and achieve that level on your own." The castle begins to rumble and shake and they stumble slightly on the stairs and he catches her. She looks worried as people are running all over the castle and most of which are arming to fight. "We must hurry", she says.

Inside a circular room lined by twelve pillars stood six sailor scouts. Sailor Atomic Ninja, Sailor Nuclear Ninja, Sailor Quasar Ninja, Sailor Pulsar Ninja, Sailor Star Ninja, and Sailor Bronze Millennium, In the center of the room on the floor was a large circle in the center of the circle was another circle with the symbol of Scorpion on it. On the larger circle were eleven other circles each circle had the zodiac symbol of each month there. Topaze strode forth and stood on the Scorpion circle. "Before you move we will fight until we can safely fight no more. These people deserve our protection as well." Starr nodded to the others and Sailor Bronze Millennium stepped forward. "We know what our duty is princess and we will do it. You can count on us." With that she took her place on her symbol. "As the last remaining Millennium scout I shall do my best to protect the new Millennium." Sailor Star Ninja Steps on the symbol of Sagittarius and smiles, "We will all do our best." The other scouts chime in as they also take their spots. Zander steps to the side of the circle between a set of pillars where the symbols of one of the four winds of justice are marked and he watches. "I will report to Chronos and the council all that has happened here." He draws his sword and takes a defensive stance facing the door. Topaze nods and with a wave of her hand a holographic computer screen comes to life before her. "Nova interface."

Flash forward "Your Majesty you must go now even the Lord of the North Wind of Justice can not hold them off for long." Zander is fighting in the background with his sword blazing with flames of justice. Whirl wind of air stirs around him and the flames dance brightly. Enemies come to him and fall at his feet but there are a few whom come and do not fall as they surround him. She could stand there and only watch as her senshi began sending the last of their powers toward the center of the circle and when the room was filled with the echoing sound of a staff hitting the floor. All warriors stopped mid swing. Starr stepped forward and placing a hand gently on her mistress' shoulder she said. "Do not fight this you will be sent to the fire princess and her warriors. I can not aid in this endeavor however so you will need to combine your strength with those of your warriors. I will be taking his lordship to Chronos and the council." With that she walked over to Zander and nodding to her Princess watched as her princess reluctantly activated the last of her current strength and her eyes glowed green. As the princess did this Starr touched Zander turned him and said, "Look she goes. She will be safe and now we must go for can stop no longer. Serenity has just stopped Chaos but in its place will come Genocide. Its Destruction will be up to Topaze." With that her staff hits the floor again and beams of light shoot from each warrior to their princess and encase her in a bubble her own power added cracks the crystal in her hand and her clothing melt away into streamers of green, topaz blue and gold. A light flares and Starr pulls Zander into it as it closes his eyes watched the bubble float to the ceiling of the room and he saw warriors rush past him to begin attacking the helpless female warriors.

Zander turned on Starr… "Show me now… I must know she left ok. The council will want to know." Starr nodded and placed the end of her staff in the pool of time. The pool flares with light and as the light fades he sees the senshi in the room being attacked. Each one of the warriors had their torso cut either from behind or in front and as their life's blood flowed and stained their uniforms each one continued to give their all. As the princess looked on one by one they had their heads chopped from their bodies, yet as the blades cut into them, they did not waver and continued to give over the last of their power to send their princess to safety. He sees the princess put a hand out past the cracked crystal to touch the inside of the bubble and mouth the words… "I have failed you my friends I am sorry. I promise to find a way to defeat them and bring back peaceful days." The last senshi falls and the bubble glows the form inside reverts to that of an infant and the bubble flies away.

Flash sideways On a new planet Three senshi walk the halls of a new castle with their princess and each staggers as they feel the pain of millions of lives snuffed out. The princess rights herself and walks the halls worried yet with purpose to the chamber of light where there is a computer that fills the entire room. "Princess Kakyuu, do you know what just happened?" asked Sailor Star Fighter. The princess nodded and looks to the computer. "I believe we should confirm with the cosmic computer first." Sailor Star Maker stands in front of the computer keyboard and enters a few strokes then turns to face her princess all color drained from her face. "Princess…Its… The…" "Out with it Star Maker." "Princess Topaze.. Future Neo Queen Nova, her entire planet… it is no longer there. I can find no trace of her and her kingdom and all outlying planets are gone from existence." Kakyuu nods and turns to the others with a grim look on her face, "We should go and tell the others in our kingdom.

The next morning the three senshi with their princess are standing before a large assembly of people. "We have been informed that the 'Protector of the Cosmos' has gone missing and the Zodiac kingdom has been distorted. All we can say is this darkness seams to be moving in this direction. We know nothing of what it is or why it is doing these things but it is that darkness that has distorted the Kingdom of Princess Topaze. We will begin evacuation immediately in a timely and safe manor. We will begin with the women and children. Only the Senshi and myself will remain. Please begin now." With that the princess left. As dusk began to fall across the planet Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer are counting the last of the people whom had come to call this new planet their home. "That's the last of them. It sure is a pity that they are leaving so soon after they got here." Sailor Star Healer nods in agreement. "Where is Seiya?" "Sailor Star Fighter is in the castle gardens. I have left her there watching the skies" Both sailors turn and bow to their princess. As they were speaking A Star Streaks across the evening sky flaring brightly then the castle grounds shake as it slams into the ground outside the castle walls. "Maker, Healer, protect the princess. Something landed from space. I will investigate it and report as soon as I know weather it is friend or foe."

Sailor Star Fighter leaps over the castle wall and lands gracefully and takes off in a run in the direction the star fell. It isn't long and she comes upon the crash sight. The light seen in the distance turned white then yellow then orange then red then green and began to fade as she approached. She looked down into the crater expecting a creature to be waiting and instead laying there with flowers all around her was a newborn baby with silver hair. Sailor Star Fighter looked at this emerald eye baby and knew instantly she needed to be protected. She picked up the child and brought her back to the castle. Kakyuu seeing the child instantly felt connected and took her cloak off wrapped the infant in it and looked to Sailor Star Fighter whom had been looking oddly at a strangely failure dress. "This was lying folded underneath her. And this as well." She held up a golden tiara with gems depicting a phoenix and a tiny sun symbol etched into the base of it. Kakyuu looked from the tiara to the infant and nods. "I think I understand now. She must be protected at all costs." Looking from one scout to the next Kakyuu states, "I charge you with the protection of the Future of the Cosmos." The Senshi not fully understanding their princesses meanings nod and do their duty.

It seamed like weeks and the infant grew astoundingly. Now what seamed a three month old slept peacefully. The Senshi peaked into the room and standing over the infant was the form of a woman. This put the senshi on the defensive and they entered the room prepared for a battle. A hollow echo filled the room as the form began to speak. "Please, Hold." Shocked that the form would ask them to stop they looked closer and were awed at the sight of the form before them. "Serenity?" Star Fighter asked and yet knew the answer the moment the question was out of her mouth. "Whom are you and why do you look so like the goddess of the moon Serenity?" Star Maker couldn't help but think the eyes looked failure. "I am here to warn you. Beware those whom search for the bright soul crystals. If they find the one whom houses the Fire of Determination and light then all is lost and Darkness will reign forever. You will leave soon. Take her to the land where the last battle of Chaos was fought." She looks down at the sleeping form then back up to the senshi. "Protect the vessel of determination." As the figure fades Kakyuu whom had walked in just in time to hear the warning says. "She is correct. The dark entity has entered our galaxy. You must leave here soon and protect her as you would me."

Princess Kakyuu was sitting looking up at the sky and smiling sadly when Sailor Star Fighter walked upon her. "Princess may I? " The princess looked over to her and nodded. "If you do not mind my saying so, you did not seam surprised at the form in with the baby. Do you know this figure?" Kakyuu nods, "I do know this figure. But that is not the issue now. You will take the princess Topaze and you will flee to earth. I will stay behind to cover your retreat. Now don't look at me like that. This is my duty, as protecting the princess is yours. Do not argue with me. That is all you may go now." Sailor Star Fighter didn't like it but she left as she was told to do.

Two days later darkness covers their new home and the Sailor Star Lights are visited once more by the figure. "Please go now. You have little time. Someday she will keep you all from becoming Dust in the Wind." The figure faded. The three star lights took the infant to the throne room to tell their princess they were visited again and as they entered they saw a shadowy figure slipping its dark tentacles around their princess. The sword in her hands falling with a loud clang to the floor. Her face looked toward them horror there and her mouth open as if to scream yet no sound was emitting as the dark tentacles began to rip her clothing and pull something from her breast. They saw her life's blood flow from the wounds in her skin and knew as her Soul Crystal was removed that she would use it to ensure their safety. Reaching out a hand she clutched her soul crystal and with the flash of light as they began to streak away from the palace she gave her life to push back the darkness from their planet and place a barrier between them and the Earths solar system. Her body limps to the floor and her last breath is spent whispering these words. "Protect princess Topaze the Fire of Determination and the Light of life." Her senshi knew the instant their princess was gone as they felt her absence and heard her last words echo in their minds.

Flash Forward Three stars streak across the earths sky one larger and brighter than the others. They land outside Tokyo and look at each other. Sailor Star Fighter states, "We should look for her and if possible enlist their help." Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer both agree and all three close their eyes and concentrate a moment. "That way I sense her there, in that direction. We should adopt our previous disguises and work from there." "You have an idea Taiki?" asked Seiya as they transformed into their human counterparts. "Well the princess liked our music and I believe it would be helpful in getting across to them all that we need help." "You got a point. Looks like the Three Lights are back in business."

This is the end of the flash back. Hope that this has brought you all up to speed. Usual disclaimers apply. Sailor Moon is not of my creation. Topaze and the like are of my creation and I would appreciate you asking before you take them thank you. Check out the forums for more information.


	4. A Cosmic Meeting

_Usual Disclaimers Sailor Moon not being mine and all. Sorry it has taken me so long to get the fourth story up my boys daddy was in a car accident and has been in pain, I have been taking care of him, and the kids. Ps people make sure you are careful when you ride your bike in a parking lot. Just because you have the right of way does not mean that drivers pay attention._

_**A Cosmic Meeting**_

_(Shooting Stars)_

_Part IV_

_By Topaze O'Conner_

_Three days pass, and no interruptions. The Senshi have had time to study and relax a bit. Dawn of the fourth day, Darien walks out of the suite and down the hall passing the housekeeping cart as he went and overheard this conversation. _

"_Can you believe it the 'Three lights' are staying up in pent house two." "I know but, have you heard the rumors about that floor?" "No, not yet, do tell." "Well, it seams there is a ghost up there. They say she is young and beautiful. Her silvery hair has two buns with braids that reach to the floor and her figure; the guys say is outrageous... I have heard a few of them say, 'if she weren't dead….' Well let's not go there. But they say her emerald eyes are what captures them the most." "Why is that?" "Because they are filled with such sadness and worry, yet they have a small light of hope and determination. Also if the ghost looks at you its said that you either become so lost in despair you don't know up from down or your filled with such determination that you can move up the ladder in any job rather quickly." "Wow a blessing or curse of a ghost hum?" "Either way she never says a word and everyone I have met would give their eyeteeth to help this ghost find the happiness that they are all sure was once a part of her beautiful emerald eyes."_

_Darien walked away as the girls continued talking. He went up to the floor where the Three Lights were staying and knocked on their door. When Yatten answered he nodded and smiled faintly._

"_What can we do for you?" Yatten stepped aside to let Darien enter. "I have brought you all a new communicator chip. It should connect into your current communicators and you should be able to contact the girls anytime you need them." He looks to Taiki and hands them to him. "Amy said you would know what to do with them." Taking them Taiki nods and Seiya stepping forward speaks. "Thank you. Here these are for you and the girls. Tickets to our Weekend show." Darien takes the tickets and nods. "Thank you. I would like to invite you to our meeting this afternoon. Setsuna is consulting the time pool now and will return to report. Serena said you should be there to hear what is happening." Seiya nods and says, "We will be there." Darien nodded and left. _

_As Darien left he saw from the corner of his eye the ghostly form of Princess Topaze. She looked at him and her eyes were devastatingly beautiful yet full of a sadness so weighted in responsibility and guilt yet there was a shimmer of light and determination there. She nodded to him and passed through the wall. He thought of telling Setsuna about it but knew it would have to wait until she returned from checking in on the time pool._

_Setsuna woke early and brushed her hair then her teeth then turning and facing the mirror changed in an instant. Holding forth the time key she activated it and the gates of time swung open before her. She entered the gates and they swung closed with an echo behind her. She strode the halls of time until she came to the time pool. She looked into the pool and its surface was still full of mist and clouds._

"_Setsuna" Stepping from the halls of time strode a young woman with flowing golden hair that reached the back of her knees and the sides were tied up in a large bow of forest green. Her boots though forest green reminded Setsuna of Hotaru's. The bow on her forest green kerchief was golden as was the bow on the back of her forest green skirt which was also trimmed with gold. Her broach was also forest green with the symbol of Sagitarious etched in gold upon it. The tiara on the girls head was also a forest green gem set in a golden band. A forest green mask covered the head of the girl from tiara to her nose and only her clear and emotionless amber eyes stared out from them. "Starr" Setsuna acknowledged the young woman before her. "You are called, Princess Pluto. The council of the gods wishes to speak with you." With that said the young woman raised her own staff that looked similar to Setsuna's except the talisman was different. When the staff was brought down it echoed and a shimmering golden set of doors appeared. Setsuna walked toward the doors and they opened, she looked back at Starr and then walked through the doors. _

_The light was so blinding at first that Setsuna covered her eyes. As her eyes adjusted she began to feel a bit trepidatious. History only recorded one other Pluto before her being summoned by the Council. That didn't bode well for her. That time it was recorded that the senshi of Pluto was gifted with the Holy Grail. She was charged to find the one true goddess to wield it and put an end to the wayward god of destruction. Before she could do so she ran into this god and the result of the battle was the three talisman of the Holy Grail as it shattered and was sent flying all over the cosmos. _

_The daughter of the planet Pluto felt her own mother's death as that senshi was slain. The goddess Selene saw what was happening and using her powers sent the god of destruction into the neither realms and in so doing a part of him split remaining behind in our world, she quickly used the last of her powers and sealed that part into the princess of Saturn. With that she lies down and fell into a deep slumber. It is said this sleep should revive her powers given a few hundred millennium. _

_To this day Setsuna could remember when they entered her room to tell her that her mother had passed, and that she now would be the ruling monarch, and carry the burden of protector to the great granddaughter of the goddess Selene. _

_Setsuna knelt on one knee bowing low before the god's council. A tall man with a few wisps of dark hair peaking out from under a helm stepped before her. All she saw was his armored knees and booted feet. "Rise princess of Pluto, and report to us." As she rose her eyes came to rest upon his and for the briefest of moments she was reminded of future king Endymion. "Prince Zander." Setsuna bows slightly, and he nods in reply_

_Setsuna began her report. "We have been sensing something has begun to enter our universe. Neptune is sensing the tides and that they are more unsettled than ever before. Mars is having a hard time reading the fires flames. The Star Lights have returned to our solar system with an infant girl whom reminds me much of the princess of the moon. We know a danger looms but yet we know not exactly what danger that is." She summed up her report. "We know it has something to do with the young girl the Star Lights brought with them."_

_Prince Zander turned to the council of the gods and stated. "She has arrived in the land where the last battle of Chaos was fought. You are correct in assuming the battle has something to do with her, princess Pluto. Know that she is the LAST hope. We have nothing else to add to what Queen Nova has told you at this time. All we will demand of you and the outer senshi is the continued protection of your solar system and the infant girl Topaze. To this end your planetary castles and computers have been updated with a higher level connecting shield. We know a few have already entered before we were able to update your computers. You may go now princess Pluto. Take this when the princess of the moon needs to protect the infant girl she can call upon the cosmic powers however it belongs to the Princess Topaze whom will claim it when her crystal has regenerated and her power returned." He hands her thin long box._

_With that Pluto walked back the way she came and left the council. Once back inside the halls of time Setsuna could not help but feel a little relieved. That is until she heard Starr's voice behind her. "You know Setsuna that this could be the end of your planet, and yet you are still willing to aid my princess? Why?" Setsuna replied "I watched your princess as she grew in grace and poise. Her wisdom far surpassed most monarchs I knew. Until the day Queen Nova passed I knew Topaze would not run from a fight. That she would take her rightful place and lead her people to victory. I understand why she ran that day. You her guardians didn't give her the choice. You entrusted her safety to the prince she loved. Even here in the halls of time I felt the power of that love. I knew, like my own princess now, that love would have the power to move heaven and earth. I rejoiced when you were all reborn on earth. Even though your last battle here was a long time ago, we could not stand up to the powers that assailed you. Even though your loss was great and two thirds of your people were killed including the two men whom loved and swore to protect her, she still battled and won. I have seen her spirit since however and know her sorrow is great. Since you didn't replace the warriors you lost, it was easy for your castle to fall. No one but the outer senshi remember your existence here. And we would love to see Topaze return to her normal state. So to that end we will give it our all. Now that the inner planetary guardians have gained more strength and have surpassed their original forms we will give it our all."_

_Starr looked at Setsuna and nodded. Setsuna could not help but feel a little bit of sadness for the Young warrior whom very rarely showed emotion. "You have changed Starr." Starr closed her amber eyes and took a deep breath, and as her lashes fluttered open she replied. "I am sure you know some of the weight I bear. As guardian to Time and Dimensions, I at times grow weary. But in all, I will never desert my post or fail my princess. Lord Chronos chose me when my predecessor passed because of my devotion to the princess. To the one woman whom treated me as an equal and valued what I had to say. Your princess has always been able to save you all. Topaze was unable to save those whom passed before the final battle with Queen Zarren. It was the final battle when she began to grasp the full power of the Phoenix Crystal. But the loss of so many she cared about is stopping her from realizing the true power of the Crystal. Would you not change were you to loose Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus?" With that she lowered her staff and a large golden gate appeared behind her._

"_Setsuna," she looks over her shoulder at the older senshi of Time a great sadness reflected in her eyes. "They are here." She turns her head back and walks into the doors and the close with an Erie echo behind her._

_Setsuna waited a few moments then taking the box stepped from her own gates of time. She looked into the mirror and instantly was untransformed. She put the box down and quickly got ready for their meeting. Picking up the box she left and was the last one at the meeting place. _

"_Setsuna, I am glad you are here. Please tell us what you have found out." All eyes turned to Serena and all of them were shocked. Her tone had seamed so regal. Darien thought that the more the world was in danger the more she took on the aspect of a brave warrior and ruler._

_Setsuna nodded and repeated all she had learned. She handed the box to Serena and told her that it was for her to use until the day Topaze would reclaim it. Serena opened the box gently and her eyes opened wide as she beheld what was inside. Gently she reached in and removed the Phoenix Scepter. She looked to Darien and back to the scepter and then up to Setsuna. "I don't know if I can use this." _

_Setsuna nodded and said, "I have been told you will know what to do with it when the time comes." Serena nods and places the lid on the box. Setsuna looked at them all and said, "one more thing… we have been warned. They are already here."_

_A ghostly figure enters the room, she looks to the toddler and the toddler wakes opening her mouth, and in a soft voice says, "Taiki, Ami, the two of you should work together and find a way to detect their presence Perhaps we can predict when they will attack. Even if you must await and analyze when they attack first then so be it. I talk now through the toddler however soon she will grow in strength and be able to speak for herself. I warn you this enemy is merciless. They will take your life without hesitation and revel in the pure pleasure of it. You should stop wasting time on studying and begin training. All mortal things missed can and will be replaced. I exhaust myself." With that the ghostly figure fades and behind her were two other incorporeal forms. Both dressed in battle garb befitting the station of royal prince. _

_Their eyes portray great sadness and worry. They begin to move toward the toddler and the inner senshi along with Taiki and Yatten step between them. Hotaru quietly says, "Let them pass, they would never harm the woman they love." All eyes look to Hotaru. "What do you mean?" Seiya asks._

"_These are the princes DJ and Zane. Both men gave their lives to protect her, and it would seam in death they will not pass on but remain to look out for her. Setsuna I believe you should release the mind block on Luna and Artimus. They can mind meld with the others and revive the dormant memories of the past. Those memories may prove useful."_

_Setsuna agreed. "I will do this under the understanding that once this battle is over it will once again be locked away. Some things are not meant to be known." "Setsuna," A voice behind her speaks and to the inner senshi it sounds dreamy. "Do not defy the council. The time for that is not now."_

_All eyes turn to see a tall man whom looks very much like Darien and Seiya. He is dressed in full armor with the symbol of wind on the chest plate. Beside him stands Sailor Star Ninja. "Prince Zander, Starr, I believe the council would not object in this decision as it may better help the others to learn to work together. After all there is much one can learn from the past."_

"_Do not defy the council. Starr will return with your answer soon." With that said the young woman slips into shadow and leaves. "Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, You three will come with me. There are things I must show you in your defensive strongholds." With that said he draws his sword and points out the window where four horses with wings stand in the air and three men ride three of them. Instantly and without warning the senshi were transformed and shocked. "How the…" Hotaru was the only one not surprised. "The Lord of the North Wind of Justice, Leader of the four horsemen of Justice, is full of surprises. Haruka I suggest you go quietly for the four horsemen of Justice only appear when absolutely needed and if they are here now then as they work for the Gods one can assume they have been sent here for a reason."_

_Hotaru jumped out the window and onto the back of one of the horses. The knights symbol was that of a wind and overlapping that the symbol for south._

_Elsewhere in a semi dark room a man sits his feet propped up on the corner of a desk and his eyes resting on the face of a woman resting in dark crystal. There is a knock at his door. "Enter and report" As the door opens a light floods the room blinding from view the sight of the figure yet one would almost think it was a young lad. _

_After hearing the report he stands walks before his desk and pushing a button a panel shuts on the small alcove holding the crystal. Pushing a button his voice echoes throughout the ship "Lindrial, your presence is requested." Everyone on the ship knew it wasn't a request and in the dark shadows another harbored a great hatred for the one called._

_As the tall woman with Blue hair entered the room she bowed. "My Lord, you called?" "Ahh Lindrial, yes I did. Do you wish to please me Lindrial?" "Oh master, How man I pleasure you?" The man takes the woman in his arms and massaging her breast with one hand he asked, "Show me how you would pleasure me." She pushed him into the chair behind his desk and kneeling between his feet began to undress him. Something dark sparked inside him and he reached over the desk and pushed the button opening the panel again and as he felt the hands of the woman before him on his body he smiled almost evil like as he saw a small teardrop form and fall from the woman inside the dark crystal._

_An hour later the woman with the blue hair looked into the eyes of her prince. "What else may I do to please you my lord?" The man rose from the floor and began dressing. "You will go to earth and collect energy; I need energy to enter that planet. Do not forget your main reason for being there is to search for the Phoenix soul crystal." The woman also began to dress and replied, "I will not fail you my lord." In an irritated voice the man never looked at her but demanded, "Then be gone with you. And if you do fail, Sacheriel will come for you." The woman bowed to his back and left watching him stand before the crystal and in her heart she was sad._

_Tears came from his own eyes as he looked upon his once beloved and the darkness within him could not understand why. Words came unbidden to his lips and the darkness could not fight against them as he whispered. "Perhaps here we will find our release."_


End file.
